World of Tobi
by Ambernightdazer416
Summary: Tobi is funny, Tobi is a good boy, but most importantly Tobi is strong. Tobi has come from the shadows killing Obito who is a different person and now precedes to take over the world. Can anyone stop the awesome and surprising power of Tobi?
1. Chapter 1: The Real Tobi

**Tobi is a good boy don't you think, but what about when he turns on Obito or if he wasn't Obito?**

Akatsuki Base Some random room.

Pain, Konan and Obito are talking about the plans for the tailed beasts.

"So the plans are moving quickly?" Obito dressed as Tobi says in his own deep voice.

Konan gives Obito a status report "It's moving fine sir."

"Good, we should hurry up and capture the remaining tailed beasts for the grand plan."

"Project Infinite Tsukuyomi."

Another voice barges in.

"So you're the one."

"Hmm?" Obito looks behind him and a foot comes and kicks Obito out of his seat and into the wall breaking his mask off.

"So you're impersonating me?" Tobi says. Another man the same as Obito only he spoke with the idiotic Tobi voice, the outfit was exactly the same, the red cloud cloak the mask everything.

"What, who are you?"

"Well maybe you forgot, I'm Tobi."

"And Tobi is a good boy!" The person said in cheery voice.

"What in the world." Obito says seeing this as ridiculous.

"Pain take care of him." Obito orders.

"Understood." Pain raises his palm up at Tobi.

Tobi looks over and with the raise of his palm.

"AHHH!" Pain falls down in complete pain. Pain hits the ground hard on his face.

"What?" Konan goes to Pain's aid seeing that her partner was completely dead after just one attack.

"Impossible." Obito looks at Tobi.

Tobi holds up his pointer finger and says "Tobi is good, but Tobi is strong, woo hoo!" As he flings both his hands in the air.

"What an idiot, I guess I'll have to end him." Obito says tp his weird counterpart.

"Oh really, you won't hurt Tobi, Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is master of all jutsu, bow before Tobi!"

'This can't be more stupid.'

"Okay then, Fire Style Fireball jutsu!" Obito unleashes a large flame from his mouth at Tobi.

"Woah, AHHH!" Tobi runs for his life in the opposite direction as the flame engulfs him completely.

"It's over."

"No." Tobi was standing behind Obito he had his 2 fingers put together in a pointer shape.

"This is Tobi's technique!" Tobi pokes Obito in the butt.

"What?" Obito looked behind him, but it was too late.

"Tobi's 1000 years of death!" Obito goes flying into the wall and crashing face first he bleeds from his mouth.

"HAHAHA, Tobi won, Tobi won!" Tobi celebrated throwing hands in the air.

"Little brat..." Obito turn and looks at his foolish opponent. Pain was on the ground dead, Konan was too preoccupied.

"Fine then fool, take this." Obito activates Sharingan to try and predict Tobi's line of attack.

"Ooooo, Sharingan, Tobi is interested, but Sharingan is not match for this!" Tobi holds out his palm.

"Take this TOBI'S HAND OF DEATH!" Tobi's hand seemed to become a shadow and the shadow ran towards Obito.

The hand captured Obito dead on. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" The hand was so much pain Obito fell right back and was close to dieing at the minute the hand made contact with him.

"It worked, it worked!"

"Tobi is strong!"

"What can I say, I'm very flattered, but time for you to die."

Tobi reaches into his pocket and takes out a regular stick it was just a stick about the size of Tobi's height looked like a regular tree branch, but.

"Tobi's ultimate attack Stick of Doom!" Tobi holds the stick upside down so that the sharp edge was facing the ground. "STICK OF DOOM!"

Tobi's stick goes into the ground like a bomb in an instant the entire Akatsuki Base and all the members of the Akatsuki were dead caught in the biggest explosion man has seen.

After the explosion. "Woohoo! Tobi wins, Tobi wins!" Tobi then looks around to see a body on the ground.

"Oh no, Senpai!" Tobi looks at his partner Deidara on the ground dead.

Tobi cried a bit "Nohohoh, he was strict, but he was a good partner...Deidara...sniff, sniff."

Tobi then realized something. "Oh wait, Tobi can revive senpai."

"Tobi Art, Tobi's revival jutsu!" In an instant bright light engulfed the area with the flash Deidara was up on the ground and he was alive with no scratches nor damage.

"Argh, what the, Tobi what the hell happened?" Deidara asked.

"Tobi blew base up, with Tobi's impostor too!" Tobi said happily.

"Wait you blew the base up?!" Deidara asked in total shock.

"Yes, Tobi is a good boy." Tobi responded thinking it was a good thing.

"Great now we don't have a base of operations..." Deidara mumbles.

"Well Tobi is a good boy, Tobi killed impostor, weird orange haired man, and blue haired girl!"

"Wait orange haired man, blue-haired girl?" Deidara turned around in shock.

"That's right!"

"You killed Pain and Konan?!" Deidara's eyes budged big and he was in even more shock then before.

"Was that their names in that case yes!" Tobi responded.

"Tobi do you have any idea what you've done!" Deidara yells.

"Tobi is a good boy, Tobi killed everyone!"

"Wait everyone?" Deidara looked around himself he saw the bodies of Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Pain, Konan, Zetsu and Obito were all dead and lifeless.

"You killed our entire organization!" Deidara yelled louder.

"Yes. Tobi won!"

Deidara then asked "Wait then why am I not dead?"

"Tobi revived you with art of Tobi!" Tobi said back.

"Okay..." Deidara looked around and saw a man alike to Tobi.

"Wait a minute, there's 2 Tobi?" Deidara walked over to Obito's body who was dead.

"That was Tobi's impostor, but real Tobi got rid of him!"

Deidara was having trouble processing the information. 'So from what I know, this Tobi killed our organization all our members and destroyed the base, if this is a genjutsu wake me up.'

"So, so Deidara now Tobi is going to take over the world, and you will be my partner."

"Uh." Deidara thought he was insane now. 'Take over the world what is he, insane.'

"Well are you with Tobi?"

"Uh, yes?" Deidara said without much other choice.

"Yay!"

"Now Tobi go destroy Hidden Rain, you come with!"

"Uh, okay..." Deidara reluctantly follows. 'This guy if he killed all our members in one shot he'll kill me instantly for sure I might as well play his game.'

XXXXXX

Some Anbu black ops along with Kakashi and Asuma arrive at the former Akatsuki base to examine the wreckage.

Kakashi walks around seeing former Akatsuki members on the ground until he saw one that he recognized.

Kakashi knelled down to see Itachi Uchiha one of the strongest Ninja out of the world dead from the blast.

'Itachi Uchiha no doubt this is him, but who killed him is the question.'

"Impossible, the this is the Akatsuki base, and all of them are dead?" Kakashi states.

"Who did this?" Asuma asks.

"TOBI!"

Tobi and Deidara stood on some rocks near the wreckage.

"So you turned on the rest of the Akatsuki?" Kakashi asks.

"Tobi only needs Tobi to take over the world!" Tobi cheerfully says back.

"Impossible how did he do this?" Asuma questions how Tobi did this to the other Akatsuki members.

"With this, Tobi's Stick." Tobi takes out his stick and holds it up for all to see.

"Tobi is strong with Tobi's stick of doom!"

Kakashi analyzes with his sharingan "That stick, I can't sense anything in that stick with my sharingan, it's just a regular stick, is this guy trying to throw us off guard?"

"Doesn't matter." Asuma jumps up at Tobi and slashes with his wind chakra knife however Tobi simply allows the attack to pass right through his body without resistance.

"Haha, can't touch Tobi!" Tobi laughs in Asuma's face.

Kakashi appears behind Deidara with Chidori ready to slash. Deidara readied a bomb to counter, but Tobi was there first in an instant Kakashi was sent flying into the rocks nearby by a powerful smacking by Tobi's stick!

"Now to get serious." Tobi holds his stick to the sky and calls his attack.

"Lightning Style, Tobi's Thunderstorm!" Lightning strikes the land like a hammer to a nail, in an instant Asuma and zapped to a crisp and dead the minute the attack let go. The anbu were struck too they died the moment the lightning struck.

Kakashi only had seconds to warp himself using Kamui to another place to avoid Tobi's devastating attack the could kill with the mere hit.

"Huh, maybe this isn't so bad, Good job Tobi." Deidara says to Tobi.

"YES, Tobi is a good boy, Tobi go destroy leaf village after Rain Village!"

 **HAHAHAHA**

 **Tobi is a good boy in some ways...**


	2. Chapter 2: Tobi vs Pain

**Tobi is strong, yes.**

Hidden Rain Village.

Tobi and Deidara walk closing in on the village.

"Stop right there." A voice says to them.

"Huh?" Tobi and Deidara look to their side and Pain was standing there.

"Weird orange haired man is alive?" Tobi asks.

Pain speaks "I am a god, you cannot stop a god."

"I won't be so careless this time, in presence the 6 paths of pain." all 6 pains come to the battle with the Deva path.

'Konan is dead, Yahiko is dead, this is for them.' Pain thought to himself.

"Stay back Deidara, leave this to Tobi, oke-doke?"

"Fine." Deidara takes a step back to let Tobi handle this.

"Now shall we begin."

"Yes, but Tobi is gonna win!"

Pain becomes angry now "Almighty Push!" Pain holds out his palm and blasts a repelling jutsu with the power of 1000 trains put together at Tobi.

'Eeeeeek!" Tobi is blasted by a large amount of wind chakra.

"Is it over already?" Deidara asks. "No." He turns his head.

"ARGH!" The Naraka path goes down in defeat falling face-first and closing his eyes, Tobi was right behind him with his palm out. "Fear Tobi's hand of death."

"How did he avoid my attack?" Pain asks.

Pain thinks on Tobi 'And more importantly who is this Tobi, is he a god, a devil, could he be the sage of six paths himself?'

"Now Tobi's stick is ready!" Tobi takes out his stick.

Tobi sticks his stick into the ground. "Wood Style, Tobi's Forest!"

Wood erupts from the ground like lava from a volcano. "Scatter." The 5 remaining pains scatter and jump on the wood to dodge the attack. 'No you don't.'

As the Animal path jumps he doesn't as he landed on one of the wood growths vines came out of the wood and grabbed the path. The Asura path fired rockets from his hands to try and destroy the wood, but Tobi's wood was flawless it couldn't be broken. More vines came out and grabbed the Asura and Human paths.

"Okay here we go, Explosion Style, Tobi's Pop Art!" The wooden branches and vine instantly explode into pieces taking the Asura, Animal and Human path's with it.

"Huh, Tobi really gets my art." Deidara says seeing the explosion.

"Now Fire Style, Tobi's Firestorm Jutsu!" Tobi unleashes a fireball so big it could burn down an entire village with one shot.

The Preta path gets in the way and tries to absorb the jutsu, but the attack was so powerful the Preta path overloaded and was burnt to ashes.

'This Tobi he's so strong, he took down 5 of my paths without even a sweat.' Pain thought.

"I better retreat." Before Pain could says anything else he was caught in sand. "What?"

"Haha, woohoo!, Earth Style, Tobi's Sand Castle!" In a moment Pain was bursted into pieces as the sand castle exploded into pieces along with Pain's body.

XXXXXX

"No..." Nagato was weakened all his pains were destroyed by Tobi.

XXXXXX

"Yay, weird orange haired man is dead!" Tobi jumps for joy.

"And now." Tobi aimed his stick at the Hidden Rain Village.

"Hidden Jutsu, Tobi's Amusement Park!" In an instant all the buildings of the Hidden Rain Village were torn off the ground and into the sky with Tobi who stood on a rock.

"HA!" Tobi swings his arms around a bit and dances like he manipulating a puppet. The Hidden Rain Village's houses and buildings were turned into a giant roller coaster.

"Here we go." Tobi sat on the roller coaster. "Fire Style, Fun Stream of Fire!" Tobi turns around and rides the roller coaster making the rails go on fire as he rode backwards and spitting fire on the buildings. "WEEEE!, WOOHOO!, TOBI IS HAVING FUN!" Tobi rode off the roller coaster next to Deidara and stood fine.

"That was amazing!" Tobi yells. The Hidden Rain Village falls out of the sky and crashes to where it once was, Tobi had just destroyed a village and had fun doing it.

"YEAH, TOBI HAD FUN!"

Deidara couldn't believe his eyes, he just saw the most amazing yet frightening display he'd ever seen. Deidara just chose to keep quiet and follow Tobi.

XXXXXX

Hidden Leaf Village.

"What, Kakashi are you sure?" Tsunade banged the desk hard.

"Yes I'm sure, this Tobi guy he killed Asuma and the Akatsuki."

"He's also an Akatsuki so he might be coming here."

"If this guy killed the Akatsuki with one attack he could ruin all of us."

"Tell the security force and the Anbu to arm themselves, we'll beat this Tobi." Tsunade ordered.

XXXXXX

"Tomorrow we destroy Leaf Village, Deidara aren't you excited?"

"Oh yeah..." 'Who is Tobi, how does he have so much power, how?'

Tobi went to sleep, Deidara couldn't sleep he was too worried about who Tobi was and was he going to kill him?


End file.
